villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Damon Gant
Damon Gant is the main antagonist in the videogame Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, more specifically the main antagonist in the final case, Rise From the Ashes, which was included in the international DS release of the original GBA port. History Damon Gant was the the District Chief of the Los Angeles district police department. He, along with his partner, the chief prosecutor Lana Skye, formed a legendary duo for their formidable services of law enforcement. Gant was the brains of the duo, famous for his crime-solving abilities. The last case of the legendary duo was the SL-9 case in which a businessman named Joe Darke committed a string of murders. Along with the investigation team, which included detectives Bruce Goodman, Jake Marshall and Angel Starr as well as Jake's brother, prosecutor Neil Marshall, tried to gather enough evidence to convict Darke, but didn't make it. During Darke's interrogation, a power outrage occurred, which Darke used as his advantage to flee the interrogation room. Neil chased him to Gant's office where they had a fight. Gant followed Neil and after arriving at his office he saw Neil, Darke and Lana's sister Ema, unconscious from the fight. Gant saw this as an opportunity to convict Darke once and for all, so he impaled Neil's unconscious body on the sword of a suit of armor, killing him. Gant arranged the crime scene to make it look like Ema was the murderer. When Lana arrived, she and Gant rearranged the scene to make it look like Darke was the culprit. Later, using false evidence, the duo along with prosecutor Miles Edgeworth managed to sentence Darke to death for his crimes. Gant then fired Angel Starr and demoted Jake to patrolman level in order to ensure that the investigation team stayed quiet about the case. For the next following years, Gant blackmailed Lana to keep control of the city's law enforcement since she wanted to protect her sister. Events of the Game Shortly before the SL-9 incident was transferred into storage for good, Bruce Goodman, convinced by Jake Marshall, decided to reopen the case. In a moment of panic, Gant killed Goodman with Darke's knife. He then cleaned up the crime scene and with the help of Lana moved the body to the underground parking lot. With false evidence, Gant then managed to frame Lana for the murder. Phoenix Wright managed to break into Gant's office later on and found decisive evidence from his safe which would implicate that Ema was the one who murdered prosecutor Marshall two years earlier. Not refusing his defeat, Wright pleaded the court to summon Gant to the witness stand. Along with his and Lana's testimony, Wright created a clever plan to prove that Gant was the murderer. After Gant admitted that he had cut a piece of cloth from prosecutor Marshall's vest, Wright noted that since there were no blood in the piece of cloth, that would prove his guilt once and for all. After Gant's breakdown, he admits to the crime and actually expresses sad self-reflection over his actions, regret over losing The Judge's friendship, and good wishes for Phoenix's and Edgeworth's futures. Breakdown In his breakdown, Gant starts clapping his hands and laughs hysterically, increasing the amount of clapping more and more until returning to his former, calm self. Personality Gant mostly seemed like a very jovial, coltish, eccentric person, but was nevertheless the respected leader of the police force. He also called other people with his own nicknames, such as "Wrighto" for Wright, "Worthy" for Edgeworth, and "Udgey" for the judge. He also had a passion for swimming. However, this all changed during the SL-9 case. Gant, frustrated, and angered about being unable to prove Darke guilty, decided to take matters into his own hands. The chief of the police force thus became a cold, knavish, calculating, manipulative criminal himself using his once-jovial nature as a mere façade. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Vigilante Category:Imprisoned Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Opportunists Category:Forgers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Mastermind Category:Neutral Evil Category:Leader Category:Dark Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Businessmen Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Category:Disciplinarians